This invention relates to a card edge connector for a card board which is typically a printed circuit board.
In the manner which will later be described more in detail, a conventional card edge connector is applicable to a card board having a row of conductive connecting pads extended from its bottom edge. The card edge connector includes an insulator rod with an indent formed along its top surface and with a plurality of conductive contacts extended from a bottom edge of the insulator rod in one-to-one correspondence to the connecting pads. The conductive contacts are for establishing electric connection to the connecting pads when the bottom edge of the card board is fitted in the indent to put the card board in mechanical contact with the insulator rod. A use of the card edge connector can put the connecting pads into and out of electric contact with the conductive contacts.
It should, however, be noted that the conductive contacts are enormous in number, amounting to, for example, one hundred and several tens in number. This results in a disadvantage such that the user must strongly push and pull the card board on putting the bottom edge of the card board into and out of fit with the indent to bring the connecting pads into and out of electric contact with the connecting contacts.